Warrior's Wolf
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Valon convinces Joey to attend a part at Seto's mansion. Getting a bit tipsy, the two men find passion and comfort in each other's arms. Could they have be more then friends?
1. Chapter 1

****

Arashi: Not your normal werewolf story at all. In this no one really knew about Joey being a werewolf expects Valon and a selected few. Another fic for Halloween but this times its Jeershipping.

Disclaimer is in fact the usual I don't own Yugioh at all.

Summary: Valon convinces Joey to attend a part at Seto's mansion. Getting a bit tipsy, the two men find passion and comfort in each other's arms. Could they have be more then friends?

************************************************************************

Warrior's Wolf

Ch. 1 Playing tricks on Valon

Gold eyes shine as the dark blond fur barely move in the breeze, the creature's ears caught the soft sounds surrounding him. It could hear some people in the distance calling out his name. He trots over to find a small group of four people smile at him kindly.

His eyes stare into the familiar blue eyes of the blond man quite older then he is when in human form. A blonde woman with amethyst eyes rub one of his ears softly as a puppyish growl came out of the creature. The brunette chuckles softly as the red-head roll his eyes to the white while holding a set of clothing.

"You can change back now, Joey." The blond man said kindly,

The wolf yips in return as the transformation take place. A tall blond a bit shorter then the brunette with liquid-gold hair with the cutest brown eyes took the wolf's place. He smiles at the group that his wolf half dub as his pack. Joey sigh at the garments he had on, torn jeans that need to be toss with an old shirt more holes in it.

"I don't know how to thank you guys," He whispers softly.

Mai glance quickly between Valon and Joey as an idea form in her mind. She knew they both have feelings for the other but won't admit it at all. She felt Alistair put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze gently. He tells her softly, "I know the feeling Mai. Raphael receives a call from Mokuba that Seto is having a party at his mansion."

Valon watch the two talks secretively as Joey change behind a tree near by. "What are the two of you yapping about?"

Mai smirks a bit as Raphael answers for her. "Basically the Halloween Party that Kaiba is throwing and is inviting us to go."

Valon sigh thinking of taking a certain blond teen that fights him and considers him as an equal. The sweet brown eyes with tan skin that feels like silk beneath his fingers. The desire to kiss the velvet lips overpowers him. At times to touch the wolf ears that come out when the blond is embarrass about something. Mai tells him constantly he's feisty when it comes to Joey's tail and ears. The thing is he wouldn't mind to take the blond to the party but how to convince him though. He knew Raphael and Mai are going together as friends so they could make sure the wolf wouldn't come out.

Joey came out wearing a red hoodie with black tight jeans that hug his hips. His smile a bit shyly for a few seconds as the group gazes at him. He wasn't for one to be in the middle of attention that much. Raphael move over to the smaller man with a smirk intact getting Joey to back up a few steps. Mai shook her head holding back Valon while Alistair laughs.

Valon saw red as Raphael brushes his lips against Joey's. The smaller man blushes with that cute smile of his while playfully punching the older blond in the arm. Mai whisper softly, "He's only playing around Valon. Besides I get to have a bit of my own fun."

"Mai, wha' do you mean once you get your type of fun?" Valon croaks out as she moves towards Joey.

Touching his hair softly as Raphael kiss him once more, licking his ear as one of his wolf ones came out. She gently rubs on one while Joey moans in the kiss. Alistair grazes his hands over the younger man's body barely skimming over his stomach. Valon shook his head to hide back the drool from the site especially seeing those cute ears that twitches every so often.

Valon shook his head to find himself staring into the chocolate orbs as his breath escape from him. He quickly glances over to see the others smirk at his expense a bit. He raises a brow to find Joey smirk a bit at him moving towards him as predator does with its prey. He could see the wolf in the blond's eyes both connected in one body.

Joey chuckles darkly smelling the slight hint of fear Valon is giving off. He knew already of the party that Kaiba's throwing at his place but he had no one to go with. He might actually skive out of it and spend the day in the woods as his wolf half instead. In the darkest voice he could muster since Halloween is a couple of days away Joey's eyes begin to change into a amber color, "Trick or Treat Valon?"

Valon pale answering quickly hoping to appease the wolf. "Uhmm…I think I'm going with Treat?"

Joey let out a laugh giving Valon a noogie as the others crack up at the shock look on the Australian's face. Joey smiles a bit asking replying questionably. "You really thought I would hurt you?"

Valon sighs trying to calm down his beating heart glowering at the blond. Fighting back the urge to kiss the velvet lips Valon took a shaky breath. His blue eyes darken a bit following the pink tongue licking the corners of those sweet lips. He snaps, "Of course I had a slight fear!"

Joey roll his eyes to the white smiling apologetically asking meekly. "How can I make it up to you?"

Valon smirks slightly answering huskily as an invisible shiver went down the blond's spine. "You can make it up to me by going to Seto's party with me."

________________________________________________________________________

****

Arashi: Yay first chapter is finished just two more to go. ^^ Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: What will be Joey's answer to Valon's question? The answer and party will in this chapter. What fun will the two boys get into this time?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh at all….*sighs***

Recap-

_Valon sighs trying to calm down his beating heart glowering at the blond. While fighting back the urge to kiss the velvet lips. Valon took a shaky breath. His blue eyes darken a bit following the pink tongue licking the corners of those sweet lips. He snaps, "Of course I had a slight fear!_

_"Joey roll his eyes to the white smiling apologetically asking meekly. "How can I make it up to you?"_

_Valon smirks slightly answering huskily as an invisible shiver went down the blond's spine. "You can make it up to me by going to Seto's party with me."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2- Night of the Party

Joey blush lightly wondering if Valon is pulling his leg while staring into the blue orbs. The older man could be something else at times with his jokes that the blond isn't sure if he's being serious or not. He glance away thinking it may be fun but he wasn't much in the party mood though.

It would also mean seeing the old gang once again though he wasn't quite ready for that though. He couldn't remember the last time he saw them though it would be nice to see Seto again at least for a bit. He didn't notice Raphael is behind him until he scoops up the Young Werewolf in his arms. Joey yelps feeling rather foolish as small chuckles could be heard through out the group.

The warm breath tickles his skin as he wriggles around trying to get away. The deep baritone voice of the older man made him scowl a bit. "What is wrong little cub? Are you nervous that you may have a good time at the party?"

Joey stiffens feeling Raphael kissing his cheeks and Alistair's hands caressing him. He hated it when the two men did this to him as he shouted once more as the soft laughs of Mai and Valon reach his ears. "I hate it when the two of you do this every single time. And I'm not a person to be in middle!"

Valon's blue eyes darken in jealously as Raphael kiss the blond to shut him up. He could feel his blood boiling a bit then calm himself remembering Raphael and Alistair likes to tease Joey at times. He could see the inner wolf ready to break out as a fang appears at the corner of the cute lips of the blond. Valon glance at Mai seeing her roll her eyes before yelling at the two me to knock it off for a while.

Joey shook his head watching the slight argument between the three people as Valon move towards him. He did owe the guy for nearly scaring him as it was. He also knew it was time to finally face the past with Yugi and the others.

He sighs softly answering the Australian. "I'll go with you Valon."

Valon smiles happy to have Joey going to the party and relaxes instead of stressing out somewhere away form human sight. He already knew what he's going to be while for Joey is going to be an interesting one. He shook his head at the puppyish attempt Joey is putting on for the others to tell him when the party is going to be.

Half pitying the werewolf, Raphael answers, "Tomorrow night is the party."Joey pales thinking the party would be a couple weeks not the next day. His heart racing more at the prospect of meeting his old friends after five years since graduating High School. He could still remember the day he left the group after that stupid fight that got him angry at the world. It also made him realize what it really means to also have a small family in away of a group.

/Flashback/

-Five years earlier-

Joey sigh softly as the teacher explains the position for the graduation ceremony. He twitches a bit hoping Mai and Valon might be able to come. He manages to contact the both Alistair and Raphael though both said might not be able to make it. He glances at the others of the gang hoping to make eye contact but nothing.

Things seem to fall apart after the Doom situation as a strange tension form between them and Joey. He notice it a while but hope it was just him but it doesn't seem like so. He found slight friendship again with Mai and the other men that work with Dartz. He didn't admit it to anyone just yet but he thought Valon is rather handsome. His shook his head to clear his mind a bit. He already knew about the things he had to do for the ceremony thanks to the older men that drill it into him after beating his ass when he told them he might not graduate.

He didn't see the concern looks from Kaiba, the Yamis along with Malik and Ryou. Closing his eyes for a few moments he debated to tell his friends his greatest secret about him being able to transform into a wolf ever since he was a small child. Then again they are shunning him for giving him a chance to Raphael and the others. Tuning back in again Joey could hear the teacher explaining about receiving the diploma and not doing anything foolish.

"Alright great job and you may go now." the teacher announces as the students cheer.

Turning around, Joey ignores the calls of Yugi and the others that they had something to discuss with him. His eyes remain on the ground thinking each step away from Yugi and the others. It seems rather clear to him the barrier is there and won't disappear for a while. He jerks feeling a hand on his shoulder. Joey glance over his shoulder to see the hand belongs to no other then Seto Kaiba as Yugi and the gang were a few feet behind.

Kaiba stare at the blond before him concern at the noticeable distance between the puppy and his friends. He sighs softly wishing to have the blond for himself but its not possible. He mutters loud enough for Joey to hear. "I'll try to find a way to help you Mutt if you need it."Joey nod dumbly not quite believe his ears. Kaiba offer to help him if he should ask. That's something he wasn't that use to though Yugi it is a bit of differences. Sound of a horn being honk drag him from his musing. His lips twitch into a smile at the sight of Mai in the driver's seat as Valon sat in the middle of the backseat.

"Ready to go Hun?" She called out to him.

The blond glance at his friends hoping they would understand he's going to be busy. He watch Tristan move closer to him. His hazel eyes darken with anger, he spoke lethally. "Leave and be with your friends, Wheeler. You are no friend of mine."

Anzu stares at the brunette shock at the words Tristan spoke. Yugi just glances away not looking at Joey in the eyes. The others either glared at him or didn't bother to look at him. Joey moves towards Mai's car growling at Yugi and the others. "I see this is leading to. I thought it was me but if you guys feel this way I'll leave and hope to never see you brats again."

/End of flashback/

* * *

Joey glares darkly gazing at the full moon allowing its light to soothe his inner wolf. He felt ridiculous in his costume as Valon moving closer to him with his smile. His ears pointed a bit and brown eyes slanted up thanks to the effects of the wolf. He had to be an elf instead of going as a wolf thanks to Alistair's pouts and Raphael man handling him.

He didn't know what Valon is going as since the Aussie wouldn't tell him at all. He smiles a bit watching Alistair hop from one foot to the other rather eager to see Seto after a good while. Mai smiles a bit wrapping her cloak around her tighter. She watch Joey grow from the teen she meet from Duelist Kingdom to the wonderful man she's glad to call her brother. She felt Raphael nuzzle the back of her neck loving the witch costume she wore.

She could see Valon coming down the stairs in his knight costume smiling at the irritated elf glaring outside the window. Each complimented on the costumes as they headed in the limo that Seto offers to pick them up for the party. Valon's eyes never stray to far from Joey at all. Mai approve of this quickly as she remembers the slight conversation they had about Joey a couple years ago after he filled them in about his secret.

/Flashback/

"Mai what are your feelings for him," Valon ask quickly hiding his burning cheeks.

Mai stares at him for a few minutes then answers truthfully. "I see him as a younger brother mainly as he already considers me an older sister. Why do you ask?"She had a feeling Valon likes Joey but not going to admit it to him yet. Mai sighs softly then continues before Valon could speak. "Just take care of him, Valon. That's all I'm asking of you."

/End of Flashback/

Valon glances quickly at Mai smiling a bit. He plans to tell Joey his feelings tonight sometime at the part if he could. It will make it easier for him to know Joey could hear his feelings from him then someone else. The Aussie knew Yugi and the others were going to be at the party but didn't want Joey to know yet. It been a good while since he last seen the others and knew they are sorry for the fight that happen at the graduation.

He remembers feeling proud Joey has his diploma smiling rather shyly that night. Tristan been throwing dirty looks till he move over to punch the blond yelling things. The crowd bewilder as many students join the fight not caring about the audience. Joey came out with a few bruises and cuts while Tristan receives a bit more damage. He yells at the others for the reason that he's change and doesn't belong with them.

Valon broke out of his thoughts feeling someone shaking his shoulder telling they are at the party. Joey sighs ready to bolt in another direction until Valon's arms wrap around him. He nearly shivers feeling the warm breath against his neck. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Pink dusted his cheeks, Joey nods as the group walks in the doors. Leaning against the door waiting for them stood Seto wearing a high priest costume with a small smile. He moves closer to the blond since he admitted his feelings years ago but remain friends after Graduation. He softly kisses the chap lips enjoying the slight muffle moan from the puppy. He could hear Valon promising to make his death long and slow if didn't let go.

Joey didn't mind being kiss by Seto at all. He thought Valon growling at the brunette but it must have been him. He pulls away smiling at the older boy his smiles a bit bigger as Mokuba approaches them in his vampire outfit. He quickly hugs Joey and the others before telling them. "The party is in full swing right now. Come on and let's have fun."

Joey smiles as Mokuba chatted about his education and about Noa now having his own body. He could see the tale signs of a blush forming on the younger boy's cheeks. 'So he likes Noa eh? They do look cute and around the same age now from what Seto told me.' Joey muses as the green hair teen pounces on the raven. Seto laughs at his younger brothers antics already use to them and quickly glances at Alistair. He wonder how the other man could look beautiful yet mysterious at the same time.

He felt Joey push him towards the red-head as blush forms on the smaller man's cheeks. He did look rather divine now he thought of it. He barely heard Joey tell the others. "Don't they look cute together?"

The others agree with the claim wondering if this is going to be the newest couple of the group. Valon watches with envy wondering if he could be open with his feelings for Joey. He glances away as Seto and Alistair kiss softly. He's happy for his friend but it reminds him dearly that Joey doesn't know about his feelings. He broke out of his thoughts as a gasp escape from his love's lips.

"What are they doing here?" Joey asks eyes wide seeing Yugi and the others standing by the door to the party.

Their eyes widen with surprise and shock unsure of the situation. Joey felt his heart tighten with fear as memories flash in his mind. The pain they cause him rose up within him. The urge to run made him back a bit bumping into Valon. "Why…must you be here?" He repeats softly not able to take his eyes off them.

* * *

**Arashi: Well I'll leave it here for now. Till the next chapter. I hope you join this chapter as with the first one. Read and review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arashi: Final chapter of Warrior's wolf though its rather interesting that's finally over though since this been going over my mind quite sometime not really sure how it was going to end. I just hope to keep the characters in character. Warnings are the lemon possible slight language in this chapter. Disclaimer-Does it really seem I own Yugioh? No I don't….which really bits *pouts***

Recap

_Their eyes widen with surprise and shock unsure of the situation. Joey felt his heart tighten with fear as memories flash in his mind. The pain they cause him rose up within him. The urge to run made him back a bit bumping into Valon. "Why…must you be here?" He repeats softly not able to take his eyes off them._

* * *

Ch.3 Wolf's love

Valon wrap his arms tightly around Joey's waist murmuring softly to help sooth him. He could feel the younger man tremble in his arms. His blue eyes harden a bit as he gaze at the group in front of him. Valon sighs softly nuzzling his nose with in the liquid blond locks. The scent of forest mix with car oil and the cologne he wore define Joey completely.

Anzu couldn't believe the man standing before them is their old friend. She was angry for a good while at Tristan for punching Joey. The group hasn't quite the same with out the blond around. She sends a quick glance at Yugi to seem him in shock not able to speak. The others spoke to the trembling blond kindly expect for Tristan who continues to glare coldly. Joey smiles at them all equally but ignores Tristan as if he wasn't there at all.

Anger pulses faster in his blood as hazel eyes took in the Australian man holding his ex-best friend close. His heart dying a bit as regret deepens in his heart. He couldn't help but fall for the blond during their high school years but kept his peace. Tristan shook his head slightly not ready to give Joey the chance again.

Yugi moves closer to the blond staring at his feet confuse at the moment until pair of arms wrap around him. He found the familiar scent of Joey hit his nose. Tears form in his amethyst eyes as the fearing Joey's heart beat proving he's back. He misses his best friend for the past several years and heard from Mai and Raphael about him.

"I'm here Yuge." Joey muffles as he rub the smaller man's back. Not caring about the tears falling on him.

"Joey I miss you so much,' Yugi cries happily. He pull away to give the taller man a watery smile then turn to Seto and the others. "Thanks for this you guys."

Mokuba smiles as the old friends requited after five years when he announces. "The party already started and enjoy. I better find Noa before he does something stupid."

* * *

Every one smile a bit as the music beats through out the room. Joey moves toward the punch table to get something to drink. His thoughts on his old friends happy they been well even Tristan though he didn't say a word. He didn't see hazel eyes watching him from the corner or when Valon move towards Tristan.

Valon could see the younger man is still angry and is rather curious to why after so long. His blue eyes darken in jealousy tapping Tristan's shoulders not gently. He felt satisfaction at the fear look in the hazel eyes as he lean over the younger man.

He whispers harshly, "I don't want you to fucking hurt him again. You were an asshole then and still one now. I'm warning you this time only stay away from my wolf. You wouldn't like it when I'm going to beat your no good for nothing ass."

Tristan nod dumbly moving shakily to the blond planning on apologizing after so long. He didn't know how to start one bit. He understands Joey will never be his but hope to tell the blond his feelings so he could be happier to have the weight off his shoulder. He could feel the glare on his back while suppressing the shivers. He closes his eyes a few minutes taking deep breaths to concentrate on the task he's about to perform.

"Joey can I talk to you?" he ask quietly, staring at the ground with interest.

Joey sighs not ready to talk to Tristan again but knew he had to hear the reasons why the other acted years ago. He nods letting the brunette lead them off to a corner so they wouldn't be over heard.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Joey asks staring into the familiar eyes of his old friend.

Shuffling his feet, Tristan sighs not quite able to speak while looking in the cute eyes of the blond. He lean forward tilts the blond's head lightly brushing their lips. Joey's eyes widen in shock and understanding. He push Tristan away backing up a few steps not seeing the hurt look in hazel orbs or Valon's face darken. Slight pink form on his cheeks he shook his head a bit trying not to think Valon could kiss better.

His eyes narrows a bit as Joey answers. "Tristan I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry but I have to go."Tristan states brokenly, "You love him yet you don't tell him."The blond's eyes widen a bit as the other man continues. "Joey it would be easier if you told Valon your feelings. I just wanted you to know my feelings and know I'm at peace. So thank you for helping me."

Tristan walks off leaving the blond confuse and wondering of his feelings for the Australian. His heart seems to skip a beat when ever Valon is around. He smiles a bit more and feels safe at times. He always wants the older man around. Does it mean he's in love with Valon? Joey sighs quickly grabbing some punch not realizing someone already spike it.

* * *

He walk out on the balcony hoping to the fresh air will clear his mind. The slight breeze felt rather refreshing after being inside for some time. Joey sigh a bit feeling his inner wolf becoming restless as the evening gone by. He already knew the wolf chose Valon as a perfect mate but what about his feelings to it. He didn't want to force it on the other man.

Valon grab a couple glasses of punch before following Joey outside. He watches the smaller blond sigh a bit finishing his drink. He looks beautiful staring at the full moon as his brown orbs have a glaze yet dreamy look to them. Valon knows anyone would be lucky to have Joey. He's something else but not sure if he would be able to stand if Joey fell for someone else. He felt selfish for wanting his little wolf or dingo he sometimes call him for himself.

Moving behind the blond, Valon ask softly. "Is everything alright?"

Joey glances over his shoulder staring into blue eyes. His heart beating faster as words dies at the tip of his tongue. His stomach doing summersaults at the smile Valon gives him. His breaths swept away at the desire look in the blue orbs. Nothing came out as Valon wrap his arms around him comfortably. "I'm fine Valon. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Joey whispers. After a few minutes of silence the blond elf continues. "What if I can't find someone to love me? I'm not worth being with anyone?"

Eyes narrow angrily at the slight claims the blond is saying about himself, Valon twirl around Joey to stare him in the eyes. He didn't mean for his voice to become rougher as he move the blond to one side of the balcony out of sight. He pin the smaller one against the wall the desire to prove to Joey he's worth something more then words could describe.

"Idiot you are worth something that anyone would be lucky to have. I…I care about you…I mean there is some one that loves you but can't say directly."Joey stares at the blushing man trying to understand what the other one is tried to say. Could Valon really love someone like him? The raw desire in the blue orbs tells him it's possible. He starts feeling slightly dizzy from the glasses of punch he already drink. The blond tilt his head to one side not realize it makes him look more innocent and desirable

"Valon…what are you-" Joey begins only to be broken off by a pair of lips.

His brown eyes widen in shock for a few seconds then fluttered shut enjoying the sensations going through his body. Warmth spread as small fires burn where the older man's skin touches his. The need to feel his skin against his own over powers the blond. Valon pull away staring into the familiar brown eyes he's use to see everyday for the past five years. His breathing ragged as his sight seems suddenly fuzzy for some strange reason. A sudden haze appears in his mind getting no coherent though as he kiss the struggling blond a bit. He nips at the bottom lip tenderly getting a moan as a response.

Joey gasps at the slight touches of the firm tongue against the seams of his mouth. Valon's tongue coaxing his in a dance of dominance as more moans and mewl come deep from the wolf's throat. The older man move closer to the blond glad to seem the smaller man fits perfectly in his arms. The tan arms wrap around his neck play almost shyly with his hair. Valon never felt more alive or desiring to have some one desperately as Joey.

Valon pulls away not wanting to get too far in an open area since they might also get to distracted not realizing someone might catch them. He never needs to be with someone as with Joey. His soul rage and calm at the same time to protect the blond from harm. His blue eyes darken with desire gazing lovingly at the elf in his arms getting a blush as his reward.

"If this is going to be continued we may want to do this somewhere more private if you get my drift." Valon replies huskily.

Joey nods not expecting the next words at all. "I love you my little Dingo."

He stares at the Australian skeptically for a few minutes seeing the truth in the blue orbs. He's love by his secret crush. Tears prick at the corner of his brown eyes a bit as he whispers back. "Love you too Valon."

Valon sighs a tiny bit wondering a bit longer if they could continue when someone calls them. "Valon, Joey come on have some fun."

Joey pouts a bit gazing at the taller man for a few minutes before moving back inside. He smiles a bit at the sight of people just having fun. His eyes seem to find Valon as he talks with Yugi and the others. The elf wants to be with the other man and people who help him a couple of years ago. He paid half attention as Yugi explains he got with Atemu, Ryou and Malik got with their own Yamis as well news about Serenity is happy at school. He will admit he missed Yugi and the gang though he also grew up.

* * *

He grabs another glass of punch not caring now drinking it quickly. He figures it was about time for the hikaris and yamis to get together. Joey begins to feel a bit light headed as a hand touch his shoulder. He glances over his shoulder to see Valon gazing at him concern for his well being. He gave a small smile hoping it would appease the brunette.

Valon raise a brow knowing most of Joey's tricks the told the others. "I better take Joey back to the hotel before his fever gets worse."Yugi pouts a bit answering for everyone. "Alright, Joey I hope you come by the shop once you feel better. I'm glad you're back and sorry for what happen at Graduation."Joey waves feeling a bit better with Valon holding him tight. The blond knew he didn't have a fever and ready to scold Valon for making a little lie to the others. He couldn't speak at the sight of raw desire in the blue orbs.

"I was getting a bit jealous and still want to continue from earlier." Valon whispers as shivers rand down the blond's back.

Seto smirks stepping out of the shadows getting the two to jump apart in surprise. "You guys could head to one of the room upstairs since most are soundproof since quite a bit of the guests are staying for the night."Valon smiles a bit dragging Joey faster calling out to Seto. "Thanks for the tip Mate."Joey blushes harder glaring at Seto till he couldn't see him no longer. He finds himself carry bridle style in Valon's arms twitching at the sound of laughter rumbling in his ear. Joey felt safe for the first time in many years and never knew it could be in someone's arms. He glances around the room to see it's rather simple and cozy at the same time. He yelps out suddenly feeling Valon Let go of him.

Valon groan seeing the beautiful lips part wondering if he's going to continue. He crawls on the bed not wanting the foreplay to continue but head to the main event. For Joey he's willing to bring him to the edge over and over again as his heart desires. He lifts up the light green tunic the blond wore as Joey helps getting his arms out of the sleeves. He straddles the blond's hips as he lightly touches the slightly build chest enjoying the pleasure look in the brown orbs.

His fingers dance across the silken flesh feeling the muscles tense beneath his finger tips. Valon leans forward taking in the velvet lips with ease as groans and moans escape the two. His tongue licking the seam of the blond's lips coaxing him to open. Valon growls deep in his chest at the response s Joey gives to his touches. Each tremble and sigh he keeps in mind for the future.

He lightly pulls away from the bruise lips going down the slightly slender jaw line. Valon nips at the silken flesh softly at the collar bone. He wants to prove to those around no one is going to touch his wolf at all. The scent of musk and sweet in the air enhances them in a spell as they shed the rest of their clothes. Their breathing in sync as each touch remains precious as the last. Either will forget the night at all.

Valon continue his journey down the beautiful chest nip every so often feeling the shudders going though the blond's body. His thumbs going circular motion at the blond's hips as he hardens more from Joey's mewls. He stops gazing softly at the bellybutton he wants to tease at times after seeing the blond shirtless often. Bending down his head Valon kisses the area at times licking it softly getting Joey to giggle with glee.

Joey's breathing hitch suddenly feeling Valon's hot mouth on him. The slight tugging at his balls with an experience hand as each touch of the tongue and fingers brings him close to the edge. He closes his eyes in pleasure not once seeing the possessive smile on the older man's lips. The heat tightens in the pit of the blond's stomach. He bucks up feeling the teeth scrap against him. He felt like hurting the man making his blood boil.

"Valon, hurry up already." He whines softly, his heart stop as Valon chuckles vibrated though him.

"Such an impatient wolf you are. Don't you want your master to satisfy you?" He teases enjoying the blush on the tan cheeks.

Joey scowls feeling the impatient with the older man. He wants…need Valon inside of him. Being able to send him over the edge of ecstasy knowing he's love by someone at last. He felt himself being flop on his stomach. He begins to turn back then stiffen as Valon breath in his ear.

"You wanted this Joey. I want you to scream out as loud you want." Valon tells the quivering blond huskily.

Valon reach over to the drawer next to the bed grabbing the lube from within. His warm breath tickles the back of Joey's neck sending shivers down his spine. Joey's breathing hitch at the sound of the tube being squeeze in a loud pop. Desire and heat resume at the pit of his stomach once more. He close his eyes imagining Valon lathering the lube on his harden cock.

Chuckling softly, Valon watches Joey arch into his touches as whimpers and moans of pleasure escapes his mouth. He prods his fingers near the opening teasingly ignoring the moans and mewls of pleasure. He inserts a digit within feeling the warm muscles around his fingers. 'Tight,' his mind whispers coyly. 'But not for long my little wolf.' Valon knew a bit of Joey's past but not enough though after he got to know him better.

His eyes found the small scar on his back along with old bruises and scars of tell tale signs of abuse. He knew the signs of abuse since he went through it himself. He kisses the small scar vowing softly to never hurt Joey at all. He broke out of his musing by a sudden scream a smile twitch at his lips. He thrust his finger in the same angle again to get another scream as his response. Feeling he stretch Joey enough Valon kiss the slender shoulder blade softly murmuring. "I could leave it here if you aren't ready."Joey glowers mockingly at the older man answers challengingly. "I wouldn't like it at all unless you want me to be on top."Valon lets out a laugh easily sliding with in the warm muscles hugging him close. A groan got out of him as Joey mewls softly. The sensations flow their veins at each touches and soft words between the two lovers. He thrust slowly allowing the younger man to get use to him. Joey pushes back on Valon as a yelp pass his lips signaling Valon to move faster.

Valon pick up the speed hitting the younger man's sweet spot with each thrust. His hand pumping the erected cock in sync with his thrust getting moans in appreciation. Warmth pools in the pits of their stomachs. Joey whimpers softly feeling he's almost to the edge.

"Ng…Valon….hurry up or I'll come." He yelps out.

Valon smiles sexily whispering huskily. "Go head and I'll catch you as you fall."

Joey came with a scream splattering the bed sheets. Valon follows a few seconds behind with a loud groan that send shudders down the blond's spine. He pulls out of the slightly tired blond pulling him close not caring about the sheets damp with sweat. Joey sighs sleepy breathing in the familiar scent of Valon. He never felt more safe or home in the man's arms.

"Love you Valon," he mutters sleepily.

The Australian's smile grew bigger following his lover wrapping his arms around him. "Love you to Joey. Just sleep and I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

**Arashi: Well it's finally finish at last. I hope it's really good and enjoyable. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
